


Well-Timed Meeting

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander: The Series, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Snippet of Jack and Methos meeting





	Well-Timed Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



"Impressive lightning storm, wouldn't you say?"

Methos blinks away the surge of the Quickening, looking at the man in a … trenchcoat and fashionable slacks, a pullover, looking for all the world like he knows he's a modern Adonis.

He doesn't feel like another of his own kind, though.

"Quite," he manages to say with aplomb. The man laughs, before motioning for others to move in, to handle cleaning up the body and severed head. 

"Why don't I buy you a drink, and we can talk about how electric things can get? Name's Jack."

"Why the hell not?" Methos asks, amused.


End file.
